I invented Chill!
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Saturdays are his favorite days, they were the designated bonding days. It was the one day a week where Lucifer overlooked the 'bedtime' rule and they stayed up late into the night watching movies, classic and new, and they commandeered the living room. Jack with his comforter and Lucifer with homemade popcorn and juice. And they just spent the night there. Just the two of them.


**Like I said, Jack and Papa!Luci and Uncle!Archs are my babies now. You are going to be seeing more of them in the future here guys. It's just so fun to write for Papa!Luci and Uncle!Mike! So many opportunities!**

 **Just a warning. LOL!**

 **Anyway! Just a little fluff piece here. Bonding ensues between Jack and Luci, Sam eavesdrops, and Michael explains some common misconceptions.**

* * *

Saturdays were designated _'bonding'_ days.

It was the one day a week where Lucifer overlooked the 'bedtime' rule and they stayed up late in the night watching movies, classic and new. Jack would change into his pajamas and grab the comforter off his bed and scurry into their commandeered living room while the archangel was making fresh popped corn in the kitchen.

And freshly squeezed orange juice.

Jack _loved_ orange juice.

He jumped on the couch excitedly, bundled in his blue comforter, practically bouncing in the anticipation of whatever movie they were going to watch that night.

They always started out with five and eventually got down to agreeing on one.

"Okay, I've got popcorn, juice, candy, and...Movies."

Jack grinned up at him, eyes shining brightly, and Lucifer returned his smile with a grin of his own _._

The start of the night officially began when they set the snacks on the table in front of the couch, and 'argued' over which movie they were going to watch.

Choices were as followed:

 _How to Train Your Dragon._

 _The Santa Clause 3._ (They'd already seen 1 and 2).

 _Rise of the Guardians._

 _Up._

And last, _The Avengers_.

Lucifer leaned back, holding the one his boy wanted to see above them both, Jack stretched trying to reach it, set on that being the movie they watched. They'd already seen the first two and he wanted to see the third!

He shook his head, "No. No Jack."

"I wanna see it!"

"We are not watching it."

"Faaaather!"

Lucifer huffed when the young nephilim sat up on his knees, "Noo _oooo_."

"I _wanna_ see it!"

He thought it over a minute,"On one condition.", Jack looked down at him in an instant. Lucifer smirked up at him and waved the DVD in front of him.

"If you can get it ou-"

Jack snatched it out of his hand so quick any normal being might have missed it, jumped from the couch and slid it into the player, and returned before he could even finish his sentence. Lucifer chuckled at the little nephilim and tugged the comforter up over his shoulder, lifting his arm as the young one curled into his side, and the beginning credits began to float across the screen.

At some point in their movie their positions had changed, Lucifer leaning back reclining comfortably, and Jack's head on his thigh. One arm was stretched out along the back of the couch and he was running his fingers through the dirty blonde hair with the other.

Pop corn bowl upturned and empty on the floor, candy boxes crumpled around them, and pitcher of orange juice dried.

Sam would have a fit in the morning when he saw the mess they had made but all that mattered in this moment was that they were _bonding_.

 _'Okay okay chill!'_

 _'I invented chill!'_

Jack giggled at that and Lucifer groaned to himself, he had a feeling he was going to be hearing a lot of that in the near future. His little guy was like a sponge. He took everything in and if he considered it funny he repeated it.

Over and over.

* * *

Sam and Dean found it absolutely hilarious, every time Lucifer walked into a room and Jack would giggle and whisper _'I invented chill'_ but Lucifer took it in good humor, laughing along and ruffling his hair.

But then Gabriel had heard, and Gabriel was a blabber mouth so of course Michael had found out about Jack's little _'I invented chill'_ and he wasted no time in teasing his younger brother with it.

That's when Lucifer had finally had enough.

"Jack stop."

The little nephilim giggled at him, eyes shining mischievously, and he whispered under his breath. Lucifer's eyes narrowed when he could hear Michael's laughter from above. He crossed his arms.

"Jackie I mean it. Enough is enough. It was funny at first but now its not. Stop."

"Ok father. I will.", the smile he wore though spoke different and he pointed a finger at the boy in warning, "Chill."

"Okay, that's it," Jack's eyes widened when he stepped forward and he backed up a step, "No more mister nice guy."

* * *

Sam heard the scream from down the hall, and his heart jumped to his throat, while Lucifer had seemingly changed after having been so accepted by his son, there was still a part of him that was sure that the archangel would revert to his old ways.

Jack was going to do something, or someone was going to say something, and Lucifer would snap.

He had just hoped it was never directed towards Jack. The kiddo was innocent. He didn't deserve that sort of pain.

The younger hunter jumped to his feet, running from the library to the archangels bedroom, following the noise. He threw the door open reaching for the blade on the table in the hall, and took a deep breath before he turned to face whatever horror was waiting on the other side of that door.

Jack was on the archangels king sized bed, face red, kicking his feet wildly struggling to get out from under his father. Lucifer was above him, keeping him in place rather easily, going to town on his belly.

A smile broke over his features.

Of everything that he'd come to expect, this was not one of them, Lucifer tickling the ever living snot out of his kid.

"I invented _what?"_

Jack shrieked and shoved at his chest, shaking his head rapidly, "Chihihill!"

Lucifer shook his head, chuckling,"That stubbornness is going to get you no where kid. Let's see those toes again."

The boy screamed in laughter, kicking out at the archangel as he reached back for his foot. Sam ducked back into the shadows of the doorway, not wanting to be seen and interrupt this moment, and he watched silently.

"I gohohot it frohohom you fahahahahather!"

"Oh ho ho buddy! No you're just asking for it little guy."

Sam smiled to himself when he finally curled his fingers around the young nephilims ankle and dug his other hand into the soft sole. Jack shrieked again, bucking up, and kicked out with his free foot. Lucifer laughed with him and he was mesmerized by it, he'd never heard the archangel laugh before, it sounded like the intro to a beautiful melody.

"He used to laugh all the time. He was the brightest among us, in more way then one, where do you think Gabriel learned it from?"

He blushed deeply, turning quick in surprise at being caught, but Michael merely chuckled at him and smiled.

"Do not worry little hunter, I will not give you away, it is endearing to watch."

Lucifer had moved back to the young man's belly, hands up under his shirt, both too engrossed in each other to notice both uncle and hunter in the doorway. Jack giggled and snorted, reaching for his parents hands, and shoving against him all in the same moment.

The elder archangel smiled at the two, "They are good for each other.", his eyes lingered on his brother, "I have not seen Lucifer so _happy_ in a very long time. And between Castiel and Lucifer, the boy could not have better teachers."

Sam looked up at him, "But how can you be sure...I mean... It's _Lucifer_. Aren't you at least a little bit afraid he'll turn him evil or something."

"My brother is not evil, little hunter, Misguided? Most definitely. Misunderstood? Perhaps. But he is not evil. He cares deeply for the little nephilim."

"He hates humans.", now he was reaching and they both knew it.

Michael shook his head, turning to look at the man beside him, "He does not _hate_ you. He is angry. Perhaps rightfully so. Tell me Sam, if you were the one of many with the one gift no one else had, and you were punished for using that gift, only to have another use the same gift that you had and be praised for it, would you be so willing to love? To accept?"

The hunter thought it over for a moment, trying to piece together what it could be that Lucifer shared with them that might cause such a... "He has free will?"

"He _is_ free will. Father gave it to him first. Perhaps He did not expect it to be used against Him like it was, and perhaps Lucifer did not need to take it as far as he did, but he gave you humans the gift he so _cherished._ The ability to _choose_."

"And he was punished for it."

"Horribly. My brother will never be who he once was. There are many consequences to the decisions made regarding his punishment for his deeds, some that you do not see, he is hurting. He is angry.", Michael turned back to the pair, the corners of his mouth lifting into another smile, "But I have seen him change, I have been watching them closely little hunter, for I do have my own concerns. My brother adores that boy. I have not seen him shine so _bright_ in eons."

He chuckled when the young one squealed again, smiling as his brother took another deep breath and blew into his lower stomach again, and he cracked his fingers, "Now if you don't mind. I have a little nephew that needs rescuing."

Sam smiled as the archangel stepped forward, into the light of the others room, and reached for his younger brother. He chuckled as the tables were quickly turned in the young boys favor. Holding his archangel parent tight as he instructed the little one how to return the favor.

He shook his head, a good minute later, and turned to leave. Smiling to himself he shut the door behind him softly, if only to give them their privacy, when the tides turned again.

* * *

"What did I invent?"

Jack giggled at the hand resting on his belly, not moving, but a warning all the same. Lucifer smiled down at him, Michael chuckling from above, the fledglings giggles as sweet as nectar to them.

"Nothing father."

He pat the belly, "Good boy."

* * *

 **Wasn't it fluffy! Papa Luci is awesome and Jack is the biggest sweetie! And brownie points for uncle mike!**


End file.
